Kibou Sanmyaku
Kibou Sanmyaku (希望山脈; Hope Mountain Range) is the anime's 14th opening and the opening for Movie 20 Lyrics |-|Japanese= さあ さあ さあ さあ さあ さあ 皆の衆 どうぞ 手拍子して 歌いましょう 生きてゆくことは 山を越えること 次から次へと 山々は続く(チャッチャラチャチャチャチャン) つらい上り坂 悲しい下り坂 汗かきべそかき 人生 坂ばかり 落ち込んでいても 始まらないよ 正面 向いたら 運も開(ひら)けて来るさ 前へ! 前へ! 前へ! 行進曲 夢を休まないで 前へ! 前へ! 前へ! 行進曲 あ〜あ〜 ああ〜 希望山脈 さあ さあ さあ さあ さあ さあ 若者よ みんなで肩組んで 歌いましょう 雲の切れ間から 陽が射し込むように 希望の光は 信じてれば見える(チャッチャラチャチャチャチャン) つまずいてしまったり 悩み苦しんだり もがいて抜け出す それが人生さ 立ち止まったら 道が終わるだけ もう少し頑張れば 頂上 近づいて来る 進め! 進め! 進め! 行進曲 夢をあきらめるな 進め! 進め! 進め! 行進曲 あ〜あ〜 ああ〜 希望山脈 落ち込んでいても 始まらないよ 正面 向いたら 運も開(ひら)けて来るさ 前へ! 前へ! 前へ! 行進曲 夢を休まないで 前へ! 前へ! 前へ! 行進曲 あ〜あ〜 ああ〜 希望山脈 進め! 進め! 進め! 行進曲 夢をあきらめるな 進め! 進め! 進め! 行進曲 あ〜あ〜 ああ〜 希望山脈 |-|Romaji= Sā sā sā Sā sā sā Minanoshū Dōzo tebyōshi shite Utaimashou Ikite yuku koto wa Yama o koeru koto Tsugi kara tsugi e to Yamayama wa tsudzuku (chatcharachachachachan) Tsurai noborizaka Kanashī kudarizaka Ase kaki beso kaki Jinsei-zaka bakari Ochikonde ite mo Hajimaranai yo Shōmen muitara Un mo Hiraki (hira) kete kuru sa Mae! Mae! Mae! Kōshinkyoku Yume o yasumanaide Mae e! Mae e! Mae e! Kōshinkyoku A 〜 a 〜 ā 〜 kibō sanmyaku Sā sā sā Sā sā sā wakamono yo Min'na de kata kunde Utaimashou Kumo no kirema kara Yō ga sashikomu yō ni Kibō no hikari wa Shinji tereba mieru (chatcharachachachachan) Tsumazuite shimattari Nayami kurushin dari Mogaite nukedasu Sore ga jinsei sa Tachidomattara Michi ga owaru dake Mōsukoshi ganbareba Chōjō Chikadzuite kuru Susume! Susume! Susume! Kōshinkyoku Yume o akirameru na Susume! Susume! Susume! Kōshinkyoku A 〜 a 〜 ā 〜 kibō sanmyaku Ochikonde ite mo Hajimaranai yo Shōmen muitara Un mo Hiraki (hira) kete kuru sa Mae! Mae! Mae! Kōshinkyoku Yume o yasumanaide Mae! Mae! Mae! Kōshinkyoku A 〜 a 〜 ā 〜 kibō sanmyaku Susume! Susume! Susume! Kōshinkyoku Yume o akirameru na Susume! Susume! Susume! Kōshinkyoku A 〜 a 〜 ā 〜 kibō sanmyaku |-|English Translation= Come come come Come come come Everybody Please, clap and let's sing To carry on living is to cross over mountains One after another mountains after mountains and continue (CHACCHARA CHACCHACCHACCHAN) A bitter uphill A sad downhill Sweating and shedding tears life is full of hills If you feel down it won't begin If you face forward fortune will open Forward! Forward! Forward! March Don't stop your dreams Forward! Forward! Forward! March Ah~ah~aah~ hope mountain range Come come come Come come come Youthful people with our backs together let's sing From the break in the clouds like being bathed in sunlight If you believe in it you'll be able to see the light of hope (CHACCHARA CHACCHACCHACCHAN) Stumbling and having troubles and pains Breaking out of that struggle is what life is If you come to a stop your road ends there If you try a little more the summit will come closer Advance! Advance! Advance! March Don't give up on your dreams Advance! Advance! Advance! March Ah~ah~aah~ Mountain range of hope If you feel down it won't begin If you face forward fortune will open Forward! Forward! Forward! March Don't stop your dreams Forward! Forward! Forward! March Ah~ah~aah~ hope mountain range Advance! Advance! Advance! March Don't give up on your dreams Advance! Advance! Advance! March Ah~ah~aah~ hope mountain range Category:Music Category:Opening